


he'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet, he wouldn't care

by ItsAWonderfulLife



Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kidfic, M/M, Merlin Bingo, Merlin Bingo Square 3, Parent AU, Sickfic, Single Parent AU, sickfic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAWonderfulLife/pseuds/ItsAWonderfulLife
Summary: Merlin Bingo Square #3 - Single Parent AUSquare A1Merthur have kids. They take them to school and see each other on the playground a lot. Will they finally... talk?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	he'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet, he wouldn't care

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in BBC's Merlin, I don't own the show or any affiliated content. Tragic times.
> 
> Fill for Square #3 on my Merlin Bingo - Single Parent AU.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful fandom friend for having kids who put her in jail and inspiring that particular opening.

“You can’t just put me in jail because I tell you to put your uniform on, Wilson,” Merlin huffed, tugging on his son’s jumper over his little head of soft, dark hair.

“Yes, I can!” Wilson protested, pouting adorably at Merlin as he shoved his arms stroppily through the arm holes. “I don’t want to go to school! Jackie’s poorly and I won’t have anyone to play with.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Merlin sighed, stroking Wilson’s head gently. “She’ll be better soon. Why don’t you try to make friends with some of the other children?”

“I don’t want to!”

“And why is that?” Merlin questioned, pulling Wilson’s coat on and almost forgetting his own.

“Because they’re all stupid. And they think I’m weird. And Jackie said we could make a papier mâché rocket this week because we’re going to- to learn about Space!”

“Can’t you make that by yourself? You could show her when she gets back!”

“Don’t be silly, daddy.”

The pout was here to stay. Sighing again, Merlin picked up Wilson’s backpack and shooed him towards the door. As usual, they were running late.

* * *

“Daddy!” the tiny, frail voice from the bedroom called.

Arthur poured the warm milk into Jackie’s favourite mug. It was an octopus. It had frankly terrifying eyes and several chipped tentacles and if he had been forced to drink from it as a child, Arthur thought, he would have had severe nightmares. His daughter, however, bizarre little child that she was, loved it.

“Coming sweetheart!” he replied, putting it on the tray with the plate of tiny triangle sandwiches and carrying it all down the hallway to his delightful bundle of plague. He was greeted with pitiful sniffles and grabby hands.

“Thank you,” Jackie croaked, munching her way through a corner of cream cheese and soft white bread, “I don’t like being sick.”

Arthur took a moment to blame himself for the pout she had clearly inherited. He sat on the edge of her bed and held a tissue out to her little red nose.

“Blow,” he instructed. She did.

* * *

“How was school?” asked Merlin, helping Wilson take his coat off and dropping his own work briefcase down near the door.

“’was awful,” he sniffed, kicking off his school shoes and frowning adorably, “I missed Jackie.”

“I know, kiddo, I know.”

And Merlin really did know. He had missed Arthur on the playground that morning, had missed the way they would meet each other’s eyes as their children ran to each other, and share a brief moment of unity and understanding, and how Arthur would smile at him, his whole face lighting up like the sun coming out. The thing was, Merlin had a massive crush, and he was perfectly aware of it. Gwen, Lancelot, Will and Gwaine were also very aware of it, as he had taken to lamenting his lack of love life during their weekly coffee meetups. Gwen’s eyebrow had become more and more reminiscent of his Uncle Gaius’, and Merlin knew it was well beyond time for him to try to do something about all this.

“Daddy, I want pizza,” Wilson whined, flopping down on the sofa in a sad pile of woe. He really was the most dramatic eight year old to ever exist.

Sparing a thought to the mothers on the PTA who prepared fresh salads, tofu and little fruit cocktail sticks for their children each day, Merlin gave in, dialling the number for Domino’s. It was already saved on his phone.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re ready to go back? Daddy can take another day off of work, I have a lot of holiday time saved up. You don’t have to go back unless you’re better.”

Arthur knew he was fussing, but his daughter was the most important thing in his life, and his heart panged with the memory of her sniffling in bed. His protective instinct towards those he loved was something he had had to come to terms with his whole life.

“Daddy,” she huffed, rolling her eyes and pulling on her coat, “I’m fine. I need to go back to school. I want to learn! We’re learning about Space this week!”

Arthur smiled, chuckling fondly. “That is very cool,” he admitted. “And you’ll be able to see Wilson again!”

“I know!” she grinned, skipping on the spot.

Arthur knew that sense of excitement. He had missed Merlin terribly over the last few days. He missed his ridiculous ears, and the way they blushed red whenever they smiled at each other over their travel mugs. He missed the awkward little wave he would do as he walked into the playground with his son. He missed the twinkle in his eyes as their children ran to hug each other. So, this morning he was excited and a little bit nervous to see Merlin again.

“Come ooooooon!” Jackie groaned, snapping him out of his thoughts with a slight tug to his hand. Oh, right. School.

* * *

Merlin stumbled over thin air when he saw Arthur walk in. His heart had clearly grown pathetically weak with its defences in his absence. Normally he could control the tingly feeling shooting through his arms and down to his sweaty palms. Apparently, not today. He waved awkwardly, offering a smile as Wilson yanked free from his hand and ran to Jackie.

“She missed him a lot.”

Merlin’s step nearly faltered again. This wasn’t something they did. They never talked. They might lovingly caress each other through furtive glances, or, as Gwaine preferred, eye fuck, but they never spoke. Turning back to Arthur, he saw a sparkle in his amused eyes, and grinned back at him.

“He missed her too,” he sighed, “he was bloody unbearable while she was gone.”

Arthur patted his shoulder sympathetically, and Merlin felt his phantom touch long after he moved his hand away.

“Do you-”

“Would you like to-”

Laughing uncomfortably, they both blushed, and stared at the floor of the playground, shuffling tiny pebbles around. Merlin summoned his courage, rolled back his shoulders, and tried again.

“Would you like to get a coffee?”

Arthur beamed, but it quickly turned into a frown. “I uh- I have work.”

“Oh that’s, that’s fine.” Merlin could deal with rejection. He was in his thirties. He was a functioning member of society and he absolutely was not going to cry as soon as he got in the car.

“No!” Arthur interjected hastily. “I want to! I just- work, you know? Do you have a lunch break?”

Merlin snorted. “Not bloody likely.”

Arthur looked crushed. The sight churned something in his stomach, a heavy load of guilt weighing him down.

“How about,” he began, “a playdate? You could both come over for dinner!”

“Really?” Arthur breathed, the smile firmly back in place.

“Yeah! Fair warning though. I’m a terrible cook, I order takeout more nights than I don’t, I run my bookshop extremely chaotically, I’m a disaster of a human being and a mediocre father at best, and I will annoy you to death.”

Arthur chuckled, reaching for his hand and threading their fingers together.

“Okay, if we’re laying it all on the table. I’m a workaholic, I struggle with my pride, I’m extremely stubborn and possessive, my daughter is my world, but I don’t spend enough time with her as I should, and you will probably want out after the first date.”

He said it all with an air of indifference, but Merlin could see the thinly veiled thread of insecurity in his eyes.

“Sounds fun,” Merlin said firmly, although he was a tangled web of nerves inside. He jutted out his chin in challenge. “I’m in.”

Shakily, Arthur nodded once. “Me too. See you at five?”

“See you then.”

Giving Arthur’s hand one final squeeze, and kissing Wilson goodbye, Merlin strolled off to his car with a decidedly happy spring in his step.


End file.
